Taking a Shot For Love
by islashlove
Summary: This is what happened after Cinnamon was shot, but instead of hitting her in the bullet proof vest, Jim Kesler hit her under the arm instead.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder. **

**Beta: Yes,**** I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning:**** None**

**Author's Notes:**** This Valentine's Day story request was made by Gracie'sMom. For those who don't remember them, Dane Travis is Dr. Jesse Travis' father and Cinnamon Carter was Dane's partner when they were spies. This is what happened after Cinnamon was shot**

**Story Notes:**** This is what happened after Cinnamon was shot, but instead of hitting her in the bullet proof vest, Jim Kesler hit her under the arm instead.**

**Taking a Shot For Love:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** I Will Take a Bullet for You**

"Cinnamon, you're alive!" Jim said shocked to see the woman he had shot standing at the door.

"Yes I am and next time, you should go for a head shot," Cinnamon Carter said showing the bullet proof vest. But what she didn't show was that the bullet didn't hit the vest, but slipped past the vest and had hit her in the little gap under the arm.

Only after the police had led Jim away did she allow the others to know what had happened Luckily, Dane's son Jesse was a doctor and it wasn't long before she was on her way to the hospital and in surgery.

Meanwhile, Dane and Mark sat in the waiting room or rather, Mark sat and Dane paced. An hour later, Jesse walked in looking at a chart he was carrying.

"Jesse is Cinnamon…I mean, she going to…god, why didn't I ever tell her how I felt about her."

"Easy, Dad, Ms. Carter is going to be fine and when you see her, I suggest that you talk to her."

"Why, Jesse, because of what I just said? Cinnamon would never think of me as anything but a colleague

"Wrong. On the way here, Ms. Carter kept asking me to tell you that she was in love you."

"Really," Dane said not sure he had heard his son right.

"Yes, and if you are thinking of me and mum, don't. Mum's moved on and I'm fine with it.

Now we're just about to move Ms. Carter to her room, so if you want to follow me."

"Thank you, Jesse." And with that Dane and Mark followed to the room where Cinnamon Carter was going to be staying.

Cinnamon awoke to the sound of a machine beeping and the smell of bleach. She could remember what had happened so she knew she was in the hospital. Opening her eyes, Cinnamon looked around and was surprised to fine Dane asleep in a chair near the bed. Smiling, she couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked.

Cinnamon had fallen in love with Dane a long time ago, but she also knew that he still loved his ex-wife, plus they had a son. Cinnamon didn't know how long she had been staring, but it was Dr. Sloan entering the room that brought her back to reality.

"Arr…I see you are awake, Ms. Carter."

"I guess so, Dr. Sloan. How long was I out?"

"About twelve hours. You had lost a lot of blood and we had to operate to stop the bleeding, as the bullet went straight through and now we just have to wait and see how you heal."

"That's good. I've been shot before you know. Dr. Sloan, how long has Dane been here?"

"He's been at the hospital ever since you were brought in and as soon as he knew what room you were in, well he's been in that seat waiting for you to wake up."

"Really!"

"Yes, really," Mark answered.

Mark and Cinnamon's talking had woken Dane up, but he didn't move, he just sat there listening to them talking and it was only after Mark had left, did Dane raise his head. When he did, he found Cinnamon staring at him.

"Umm…"

"I've never know you to be speechless before, Dane," Cinnamon said smiling.

"Sorry, Cinnamon we need to talk."

"Oh, about what?"

"Us."

"About us? What about us, we're ok aren't we?"

"Yes, we're good," Dane said as he stood up and walked over to her bedside. "But I would like it if you could hear me out."

"Ok, so what do you want to say about us?"

"Cinnamon," Dane said taking her hand in his. "I was scared when I realised that you had been shot and I thought I would never get to tell you that…" Dane said looking at the floor, but before continuing he looked back up and into her eyes. "That I love you, Cinnamon."

Cinnamon, at first, thought she had misheard Dane, but by the look in his eyes, she knew he was telling her the truth.

"I love you too, Dane, but what about your wife and son?"

"My ex has moved on with her life and I have a feeling that Jesse will understand. So Cinnamon Carter, will you be my Valentine?"

"But it's not Valentine's Day yet."

"I know, but knowing that you love me will make every day Valentine's Day for me."

"Well then, yes, Dane Travis, I will be your Valentine." And they shared their first kiss.

Mark and Jesse walked away from the door. Mark was happy that love found a way and Jesse was just happy that his dad was happy.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
